


【APH/仏英】赞成票

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 安东尼奥向罗维诺的表白是一场公然的现实侮辱。38国联合提案要求解除安东尼奥的国之身份，亚瑟·柯克兰投了赞成票。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	【APH/仏英】赞成票

-

这个提案在大会召开前就传得沸沸扬扬，因为安东尼奥疯了。

确切来说也不能算疯了，但是他在7月1日世界报第三版登了一篇从未见过的公开表白，对象是意大利国的双胞胎哥哥罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。  
全文2759个字，包括了初见、产生感情、自我纠结、被国王惩罚、对于战争和殖民的自我忏悔、无法压抑的爱意——内容之丰富、情感之饱满、过程之曲折，闻者落泪听者伤心，从纸媒到网媒，从直布罗陀海峡到马里亚纳大海沟，一片哗然。西语版、意语版、英语版，全世界抄传背诵。《太阳报》在娱乐圈凉了三个月缺乏炒作的寂寞中终于找到了等待一千年都没能等到的惊天大瓜，好一通添油加醋，把这两位比作国家中的布里顿和皮尔斯，无爱不得自由，伙同马德里和那不勒斯当地记者，把近一百年两人拍摄过的照片全部挖出来零零总总一通推敲整理。好莱坞名导爱德华·德里克抓准时机扛着摄像机拿着录音笔在文章发出后第三十个小时落地马德里请求为安东尼奥作传记电影，前任雨果奖评审安德里科·弗德里斯先生认为这是二十一世纪最伟大的情书。  
但是在狂欢的背面，联合国内部一片混乱。文章发出的第十个小时，时代报特邀时政观察员埃米利纳·伯顿发表社论：《国家联姻时代：秩序崩溃的终曲》，指出如果这些国家意识体无法控制自己“满溢出来的类人类情绪”则会对人类社会的政治结构产生“极其严重的冲击”，并且指出了这一事件与爱德华八世和辛普森夫人的故事的类似与不同。CNN金牌政经记者卡里特·阿里卡特在三天后的一档节目中公然表示，如果这一事件不是西班牙政府的炒作，那么意味着人类与国家命运体这一生物的共存方式将发生质的改变，这意味着国家命运体拥有并且将一直拥有类似人类的感情，这会严重破坏国际局势的正常运转。他直接提出，一旦两国交战，而国家实体却在“相爱”，这会造成比罗密欧与朱丽叶的悲剧更加糟糕的结果。同时他指出国际公法在对国家进行规制的时候从未考虑过这一可能性，因此国际公法目前在“国家恋爱”“国家婚姻”这一方面是一片空白，你无法用国际私法规制国家间行为，且目前全世界没有任何一个国家实体取得公民身份，他们在本国享受超国民待遇，而人类从来没有考虑过他们可能会做出背弃人民的行动。是的，阿里卡特辛辣地指出了这一点，认为国家实体拥有爱情，或许在文学家、在普通人严重是某种伟大的自由恋爱的突破，但实际上会严重威胁到本国的国家安全，这意味着他们很有可能会在理智与感性之间选择放弃理智，而对于冰冷的国际关系来说，放弃理智无疑也是在放弃主权。或许有人认为罗维诺·瓦尔加斯的“国身份”已经在意大利战争结束之后他自己放弃了，但是只要安东尼奥·卡里埃多还在代表西班牙，并且在履行国义务和国权利，那我们就不能那个把这当成一个普通的唯美的爱情故事看待。  
联合国秘书长安德惠认为应当对于这一全新的国际关系进行规制，通过协议约束国际间已经发生和可能发生的恋爱关系，激进人士则认为，人类已经容许这类存在的时间过长，在文章发布后的一周，网上出现了“反国家意识体组织”，要求撤销对国家意识体的超国民待遇，对他们的生存时间进行限制，对他们进行更加严密的管控，取消国家意识体会议，禁止国家意识体代表国家出席任何国际会议，把权力还给人类，废除一切不正常的超人类组织。“西班牙今天在与意大利热恋，那明天巴勒斯坦就能热吻以色列，你希望你的命运为两个人的爱情买单吗？”“还有多少国家在热恋却未公布？”“我们是否已经成为国家爱情的牺牲品？”这些声音与那些对美好爱情的向往激烈对抗，从有礼貌的沟通逐渐升级到问候祖宗。“卡里埃多❤瓦尔加斯还是西班牙❤意大利？”在推特热搜挂了一个多月，除了卡里埃多的宅子外面多了三十多个职业记者和数以千计的狂热粉丝以外，什么问题都没有解决。  
一个月后，38国政府代表提交提案，要求解除安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的西班牙国之身份，该提案被迅速登上全世界各大新闻头条，又迅速被讹传为联合国不承认西班牙国家。西班牙街头发生抗议，代表团拟在全体会议上提出决议草案，但是根据45号公约规定，取消某一国家/地区实体的国家身份，需要通过国家意识体大会投票决定，并强调这和主权承认需要明确区分。因此秘书处拒绝了在大会上进行投票表决的请求，决定主持临时国家意识体大会进行投票表决。  
弗朗西斯在家里窝了一个月没出门，最后被上司一张机票赶鸭子上架飞了美国。到了纽约专车接送，进了宾馆一宾馆的忧心忡忡。阿尔弗雷德站在大堂和大堂经理讲话，看见弗朗西斯拖着箱子进来，热情四溢谈不上，但脸上半真不真的快活笑迅速挂上，朝着弗朗西斯走过来，一巴掌拍在弗朗西斯肩上，说你们欧洲人真的很会找事情。  
弗朗西斯笑笑：过奖了，欧洲优良传统。  
阿尔弗雷德让前台把弗朗西斯的卡给他，说他那一层都是欧洲人，路德头发快愁没了。头发快愁没了的路德维希睡他隔壁，另一个隔壁是亚瑟·柯克兰。都愁，都愁。亚瑟最近本来就在和上司的一些决断有些纠缠不清，被迫塞过来开会，昨天到时大骂安东尼奥浪费人时间。  
那安东尼奥呢？弗朗西斯拿了房卡走到电梯门口。  
“安东尼奥还没来呢，他可能都不来了。”  
“你怎么知道他不来？”  
“我猜的。”  
“要我说，他会来的。”弗朗西斯说，“他是西班牙，我了解他。”  
阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，他并不赞成弗朗西斯的观点，他觉得安东尼奥大概早就不想继续被这些义务所牵扯了，他觉得安东尼奥在过去一百年了有许多不堪大任的举动。他总有种自命不凡，看欧洲诸国多有中年轻人看老人的傲慢，自以为什么都懂的。弗朗西斯不想和他说太多，他又问弗朗西斯会怎么投，弗朗西斯看他，问他你怎么投。  
“我投赞成。”阿尔弗雷德说，“亚瑟也会投赞成。”  
“他会赞成，”弗朗西斯嘴角动了动，“自然，他当然会赞成。”  
“你见过他？”  
“我从1月31日就没有见过他。”  
“哦，这样。那或许你们可以有机会聊聊天。明天会上见。”阿尔弗雷德快活地说，弗朗西斯点点头：“明天见。”  
然后电梯门关上。  
在电梯上行的时候弗朗西斯大约是在发呆。你很难说清楚他到底在想什么，他并没有因为阿尔弗雷德的话做出多少反应，半曲着腿站着，眼睛盯着反光的电梯门，那电梯门金灿灿的，把人扭曲了，最后电梯厢停在29楼，弗朗西斯拉着箱子出去。那条道很长很远，他走了一会儿，终于找到了房间，刚要刷卡进去，隔壁门开了是路德。  
“哦，你到了。”路德说，整个人愁容满面，“我正打算去找费里西安诺，你有空吗？你要跟我一起去吗？”  
“费里到了？罗维诺和他一起来的吗？”  
“罗维诺没来，费里一个人来的。他看上去不太好。”路德说。  
“我放一下东西，你等我几分钟。”弗朗西斯说。  
“行，我等你，你一会儿敲我房间门。”  
他还没关上门，弗朗西斯突然叫住他，指了指他另一侧的隔壁：“你这两天见到他了吗？”  
路德愣了一下，似乎在想那一间是谁，然后想起来了，说：“早饭的时候看到了，他挺忙的，一直在和上司打电话。”  
“哦。”弗朗西斯说，“我放一下东西。”然后他终于刷卡进去了。

-

费里西安诺确实看上去不大好。他膝盖贴了个创口贴，穿了个短裤坐在房间里，房间里头开着电脑，弗朗西斯和路德维希进去的时候，他正在和罗维诺视频。  
“你刚才去干嘛了？”罗维诺在电脑里很不耐烦。  
“我开门去了。”费里西安诺噼噼啪啪用意大利语和哥哥对峙，“路德和弗朗哥哥来了。”  
“他们来干嘛？”罗维诺的声音一下子很紧张。  
“你还没睡吗罗维诺？”弗朗西斯愉快地说，“现在意大利已经凌晨了吧？”  
“我挂了。”罗维诺烦躁地说，“你别和他们说太多。”  
“你和东尼在一起吗？”弗朗西斯问。但是罗维诺仓皇而逃下线了。费里西安诺瘪着嘴抬头看弗朗西斯和路德维希的眼神有点可怜。  
“我和罗维诺出来的时候被袭击了。”他对弗朗西斯说，“所以哥哥走到半路就不愿意来了。”  
“被人堵了。”路德维希解释。  
“东尼没和你们在一起？”  
“那个文章发出的时候，哥哥在西班牙玩，他没想到东尼会这样。发出之后他就回国了一直住在罗马。”  
弗朗西斯抬了抬眉毛，但是当他打算和路德维希交换眼神的时候，路德维希并没有看他，可惜换了个空。  
“如果安东尼奥被投出去了会怎么样？”费里西安诺说，“难道西班牙就没有国家意识体了吗？那以后如果需要西班牙国家实体代表出席怎么办？”  
“所有国家意识体都是有情感的，”路德维希站在他面前说，“不会真的把他投出去。如果把他投出去，之后就可以把更多的国家意识体因为更多其他的原因投出去。最终就不会再有国家意识体，我们什么都不是，只是基于这样的原因也应该把安东尼奥留下来。”  
费里西安诺消化着路德维希的话，他看了一眼路德维希的手，突然意识到弗朗西斯也在旁边，眼神划过去，和弗朗西斯的视线擦了一下，又潦草收回去。  
“是这样的。”弗朗西斯说，“没有人真的会去投赞成票。”  
但这不是费里西安诺想听的。他抿着嘴唇，然后一下子把自己的身体扔到床上。他说好麻烦，太麻烦了，为什么不能喜欢呢？哥哥喜欢东尼，东尼也喜欢哥哥，他们早就在一起了，为什么不允许呢？他看上去确实有些神经衰弱，可能是因为和罗维诺的暴躁关了一个月，他憋疯了。他说上司希望他投赞成票，他不明白。他觉得他现在什么都想不明白了。罗维诺怎么想呢？罗维诺当然不希望他投赞成票，他说如果费里西安诺投了赞成票，他就不认他这个弟弟了。为什么他们必须要做这样的事呢？他甚至都不知道安东尼奥在想什么，他现在在做什么？所有有悖于国家理性的东西都会被人类排除的话，那其他的关系怎么办？  
他问了太多问题，但路德维希听完了每一个都给出了答案。他眉头间的褶子很深，弗朗西斯经常在想那褶子能不能夹住一个硬币。  
后来费里西安诺的不安被安抚了，他开始表现一种完全对路德维希的相信，就像他过去很多次一样的相信，他那对大眼睛里可以放入所有的疑惑和相信，弗朗西斯靠在台子边上玩便签本，眼珠子转着，看他们。等费里西安诺的焦躁结束了，他就困了，像个小动物一样躺在床上，把肚皮露出来。他说：“好吧，我相信路德的话。”然后他和他们道过晚安，拥抱了一下路德，弗朗西斯和路德就回去了。路德维希走出门，眉头间那道褶子更深了。  
“你刚才什么都没说。”他说。  
“我觉得你说的比我好。”弗朗西斯说。  
“所以你和我的看法一样？”路德维希说，弗朗西斯只是耸了耸肩膀，嘴角垮了垮。  
“说实话，”路德维希说，“他和他哥哥都不像国家。”  
“是吗，”弗朗西斯饶有兴致地看着路德，“你那么觉得？”  
“我没有在说笑，弗朗西斯。”路德说，“事实上，从我第一次见到他开始，我觉得他从来都没有准备好。”  
“准备好什么？”  
“成为国家。”  
“你觉得应该准备什么？”  
“所有的东西。”他们沿着走廊往回走，路德维希的声音压得很低，“我哥哥教给我所有成为国家所必要的一切，我认为我准备好了，但是他并没有。”  
“他存在的时间比你长，但你却认为他没有？”  
“难道你认为他有吗？”  
“瓦尔加斯兄弟是很有趣的存在。”弗朗西斯说，“实际上我很羡慕他们。”  
路德维希的脚步停了下来，他的皮鞋擦得油光锃亮。他看着弗朗西斯，眯着眼：“羡慕？”  
“当然，”弗朗西斯摊开手，“我只是随便说说。你知道费里西安诺以前喜欢过一个男孩吗？”  
路德维希停顿了一下，迟疑了几秒，然后再次开口：“知道。但是那是不理智的。我虽然不会投赞成票，但是我也并不喜欢安东尼奥的行为。这作为国家来说非常负面。”  
“非常负面。”弗朗西斯点点头，“那你觉得，我和其他国家发生关系，算是一种负面吗？”  
“我了解你，弗朗西斯，”路德维希说，“你所谓的‘发生关系’是不带有情感和利益交换的，如果是这样，我并不认为负面。但是我劝你也少做这些事。”  
“你是对的，”弗朗西斯说，他们已经走到了他们的房间门口，路德维希简单地掏出了门卡，“你总是非常的正确，路德。如果你想要继续聊，我们可以在我的房间里开一瓶红酒。”  
“不，我认为这不是好主意。”路德把门推开，“我应该休息了，时间不早了，弗朗西斯，你也应该休息了。”  
“好吧。”弗朗西斯说，“那最后我还有一点疑惑——尽管我已经知道你的态度和你的选择了。”  
“什么？”路德维希说。  
“我们是以什么身份去看费里西安诺？”  
路德维希攥着门把手的手抖了一下：“朋友吧。”他说。  
“朋友？”弗朗西斯重复了一遍。  
“欧盟代表。如果你觉得朋友不妥的话。”  
“不，我觉得很妥当。”弗朗西斯说，“晚安，路德。”  
“晚安，弗朗西斯。”路德说。  
他把门关上了，弗朗西斯还站在走廊里掏卡。他其实已经摸到了，但是他迟疑了。他突然决定走到旁边的走廊窗户边上看看外头，呼吸一下新鲜空气，再回到房间。他还没有想好他回到房间该做什么，或许他会真的开一瓶红酒，或许他会看看新闻——不过他觉得他这些天看了很多新闻了。他带了一本书，不过他已经看过一遍了。他还没计划好做什么，所以他决定从走廊的窗户里看一眼纽约，身后是漫长的走廊。  
他站在窗户边上时，门打开了，亚瑟·柯克兰站在那里。他用一种精明小心的商人嘴脸望着走廊，又看了一眼弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯回过头。  
“晚上好。”他对亚瑟说。  
“果然是你。”亚瑟说，“我听见有人在门口说话。”  
“是我和路德。很抱歉打扰你睡觉了，英格兰。”  
“不，我还没睡。”亚瑟站直了身子，大半被门挡住，“不过我现在要睡了。”  
“听说你很忙？”弗朗西斯说。  
“谁说的。”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我希望他闭嘴。”亚瑟说。  
“哦，他没什么好责怪的。”弗朗西斯说，“我准备开一瓶红酒，不知道你是否愿意加入我呢？似乎脱欧之后，我们还没有说过话。实际上，我很惊讶你居然还和欧洲国家在同一层楼。”  
他和亚瑟看着彼此的眼睛。亚瑟从头到脚打量了他一下，英国薄薄的嘴唇不易察觉地微颤了一下。  
“你邀请我是想要进一步地嘲笑我吗，弗朗西斯？”英格兰笑了一下，“当然，我是无所谓。”  
“所以这是个同意？”  
“这是个拒绝。”亚瑟说，“阿尔弗雷德是对的，我确实很忙。”  
“好吧。”弗朗西斯微笑着说，“那看来我只能送你一个晚安。”  
“谢谢。”亚瑟说。  
他决定把门关上，结束和弗朗西斯这没头没尾的对话，不过他在关上门时似乎下定了某个决心，所以他有把门推开了，这一推，让他几乎就站在了走廊光下。他穿着睡衣和拖鞋。  
“你见到西班牙了吗？”  
“很遗憾，没有。”弗朗西斯说。  
“你肯定不会投赞成票吧？”亚瑟说，“你很喜欢他。”  
“我投票不会因为我欣赏安东尼奥这个人而草率地做出决定，亲爱的。”  
“哦，是吗？”亚瑟挑了挑眉毛。  
“你会投什么呢，亚瑟？实际上，我很想知道你对这件事的态度。”  
“我没有什么态度。”亚瑟说，“我只是觉得很可笑。”  
“投票很可笑？”  
“不，登报很可笑。”  
停顿。  
这是法兰西和英格兰从2020年1月31日之后第一次说话。空气里弥漫着一种微妙的尴尬气氛，英格兰看上去有些小心。他穿着一身深色的睡衣，领口开的有些低，能看清楚肋骨和平坦的胸。  
在此之前，他们在脱欧的事情上经历了许多或大或小的争吵、互相讥讽、揭露对方的心思，还有一些没羞没臊的吻——或许这又是一个值得上太阳报并且被讨论超过一个月的话题——它或许值得被讨论一年、三年、十年、一百年，这并不重要。实际上，这一类吻可以追溯到12世纪。它比这一场论战诞生早得多。  
但是不论你是询问法兰西，还是询问英格兰，他们都会给你确切的答复：那不是吻，那只是解决需求。那没有任何感情，因为，是的，就像你们人类期望的一样，国家和国家不会产生感情——至于欲望，欲望是欲望不是吗？  
不过他们已经很久没有接吻过，他们也很久没有说过话。英格兰看着法兰西，他还穿着他从飞机上下来的衣服，头发打理的很得体，就像他的眉眼都是精心摘捡过的。  
“不，登报很可笑。”亚瑟说。  
他们两个的视线对撞，然后弗朗西斯点了点头。  
“你是对的，亚瑟，登报很可笑。”  
“你赞同我？”  
“我认为是正确的。”弗朗西斯说。  
“但你告诉路德你会投反对票？”  
“你偷听我和路德的对话？这不是什么好习惯，英格兰。”  
亚瑟没有理他，他又扫了一眼弗朗西斯。  
“我困了。”亚瑟说。  
“你确实应当睡觉了，英格兰。”  
“好吧，晚安。”亚瑟说。  
“晚安，英格兰。明天见。”弗朗西斯说。  
他看着亚瑟把门关上了。  
他回过头，又去看夜晚的纽约，去呼吸新鲜空气。  
你还是很难看出弗朗西斯在想什么。

-

投票结束了，但计票没有结束。弗朗西斯百无聊赖，站起来，费里西安诺在他旁边，脸色很难看。  
“如果安东尼奥走了会怎么样？”他问弗朗西斯。  
“路德告诉你了，不会发生的。”  
“可是刚才阿尔弗雷德说他投了赞成。”  
“只有他投了赞成。”  
“美洲几乎都投了赞成。”  
“那是美国人的谎言。”弗朗西斯说，“路德维希已经把结论说得很清楚了。”  
“你投了什么？”他问他。但弗朗西斯感觉到疲劳，他时差还没倒过来，想要去洗手间清醒一下，于是没来得及回答费里西安诺。他的脑子很沉重，感觉一口沉重的气压着他的胸口，或许是因为昨晚并没有睡得很好。  
他走进厕所，把水泼在脸上，却从镜子里看到了亚瑟的脸。  
“又见面了，英格兰。”弗朗西斯说。  
“哦，我没注意到你。”亚瑟说，“上午好。”  
这一回他没有穿睡衣，他穿着一身笔挺西装，有一种咄咄逼人的精英感。不过他看弗朗西斯的眼神还是同前一天晚上一样，有些小心，但并不伤人。或许是因为昨晚的对话让他觉得关于脱欧的争吵暂时过去了，弗朗西斯也带着点微笑，并没有多少敌意。  
“计票结束了吗？”弗朗西斯温和地问他。  
“应该没有。”亚瑟说。  
“你投了什么——让我猜一下，赞成票。”  
亚瑟走到他身边，把手伸到水龙头底下。  
“安东尼奥必然会出局。”亚瑟说，“大部分国家都会选择自保，如果留下安东尼奥，人类很有可能现在就抛弃所有意识体。破坏规则的意识体太不可信了。”  
“这是你的理论？”  
“这是大部分人的选择。”亚瑟说，“我昨天也说了，登报太可笑了。这场投票也很可笑。阿尔弗雷德、布拉金斯基、本田菊、任勇洙——还有你。大部分人都投了赞成票。”  
弗朗西斯感觉到水流冲过自己的指缝。他把水关掉了。

“实际上，我投了反对票。”弗朗西说。

水还在流，但是是亚瑟面前的水龙头。  
“你投了反对票？”他看着镜子，“你昨天说你会投赞成票。”  
“我没有说我会投赞成票。我说的是，我认为你是正确的。”  
“所以你投反对票只是因为我说我会投赞成，所以你要投反对。你实际上其实投了赞成票，但是现在告诉我你投了反对票。”  
“你觉得我就是这样做决定的吗？”  
亚瑟扭过头看弗朗西斯，他刚才的那种小心翼翼荡然无存，他眼睛里写着不可置信，好像弗朗西斯做了什么愚蠢的举动似的。他仔细地阅读弗朗西斯脸上的所有微表情，然后转过头看着镜子，他还没把水关掉。  
“不会真的投了反对票。”  
“按照路德的理论，把他留下来对我们所有人都有好处。”  
“所以你还是赞同路德的理论？”  
“不，我不赞同。”  
“你弃权了。”  
“我确实投了反对。”  
“因为安东尼奥是你的朋友。”  
“安东尼奥不是我的朋友，国家间没有朋友，这是你说的，亚瑟。”  
到此为止，他们的对话还听上去处在友好、把持距离，甚至有些彬彬有礼的状态。弗朗西斯似乎很高兴告诉亚瑟他投了反对票，亚瑟谈不上气愤，他似乎把握不住洗手台前的空气。他还在尝试理解弗朗西斯到底在干什么，这一步对现在的英格兰来说很重要。在半年前，他离开了欧盟，走的时候气氛有些尴尬，弗朗西斯对他说：“我没想让你加入，结果最后让你加入了，你却让全世界看了笑话。或许我对你抱有期待是错误的。”  
他当时在气头上，他说：“你对我抱有期待？弗朗西斯？你在期待什么？在期待这是我会因为欧盟吻你？因为欧盟爱上你？因为欧盟放弃英格兰像个傻子一样围着你转？”  
所以这很可能是弗朗西斯对于那句话的报复，亚瑟终于把水龙头关上了。他抽了一张纸擦手，小心地试图理解弗朗西斯的意思。弗朗西斯显然做了个错误的决定——或者装出做出了一个错误的决定。他不可能真的去赞同路德的观点，或许路德的观点在长期来看是有价值的，但是现在人类对他们的威胁已经过于近了，弗朗西斯不可能看不见。  
所以亚瑟说：“既然如此，不能在这个时候留下卡里埃多。他是威胁。他破坏了规则。”  
“规则？什么规则？”  
“你知道是什么规则。”  
“说实话，我不知道。”  
“他的行动表现出了一种失去理智的不正常，这对人类来说是可怕的。”  
“失去理智的不正常？因为他吻了罗维诺？”  
“他吻了罗维诺，他在所有人都可能订购的报纸上写情书，他把不属于国家的感情发泄在了所有人都看得见的平台，现在所有人类都觉得国家是为了感情可以不顾一切的疯子。除了弥补损失恢复原状，我看不出来安东尼奥有什么可能留在这里。”  
“所以你觉得坐在这个会场的所有人，都很正常是吗？”  
“至少没有一个人会做出那样的事。”  
“阿尔弗雷德很正常。”弗朗西斯说，“布拉金斯基，王耀，本田菊，费里西安诺，路德维希，他们所有人都很正常。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“费里西安诺喜欢路德维希，这正常吗？”  
“你编造的吗？”亚瑟说。  
“王耀以前把本田菊当作弟弟，但是他们没有血缘关系，这正常吗？”  
“所以他们最后恢复原状，最后什么都不会发生，因为国家意识体之间不应该存在这种可能会牺牲人类的感情。”  
“那如果我在当时当下吻了你，而你在当时当下回应了我的吻，正常吗，亚瑟？”  
“如果你只是为了站在我的对立面去演出一场不正常，弗朗西斯，我可以保证我自己正常。”  
“你可以保证你自己正常？”弗朗西斯重复着，“还是说，你学会了‘弥补损失，恢复原状？’”  
他说到这时，亚瑟几乎可以确定，他面前站着的弗朗西斯就是在报复他在六个月前说的话。他眯着眼睛，他感觉得到弗朗西斯身上的一种进攻性，是曾经他们剑拔弩张的一种进攻性——甚至不仅仅是那样的一种进攻性，他用一种居高临下的态度看着亚瑟，好像亚瑟在做什么愚蠢的事，好像他才是正确的。他的那种态度终于激怒了亚瑟，他不乐意再继续假装友好了，他沉默地看着弗朗西斯，突然冷笑了一声。  
“怎么了，弗朗西斯。”他说，“看着我做出正确的选择，你又受不了了吗？又想要妄图说些什么让我感到后悔难受吗？”  
“不，我只是疑惑罢了。”弗朗西斯整理了一下自己的衣领，“1783年是你‘恢复原状’的时候吗？还是1945年？还是2013年？我没搞清楚这个时间点，想要请教罢了。”  
“这是什么报复吗？报复我脱欧？还是报复我这几个月和你不联系？”  
“如果非要说我报复什么，英格兰，报复你的愚蠢比较合适。”  
“愚蠢？愚蠢是在人类面前表演爱情，是在人类面前放弃身为国家的尊严，这叫愚蠢。”  
“我以为那是很浪漫的事。”  
“他会出局。”  
“因为他吻了罗维诺。”  
“因为他把根本不可能不会被理解被接受的感情放在了一份白痴报纸上，像个白痴一样接受人群的欢呼——”  
“哦是吗？我以为是因为他一不留神把温柔宣泄了出来，他一不留神做了一回浪漫的事——”  
“是因为他像个蠢货一样纠结着根本不可能的感情，像个蠢货一样模仿人类，像个蠢货一样以为自己事清醒却不知道这种清醒最后会让他出局——”  
“如果你要用愚蠢——亲爱的英格兰——我以为愚蠢是去亲吻他的敌人却为此痛恨自己，我以为愚蠢是一次一次违背自己的意愿放弃反抗命运我以为愚蠢是像提线木偶一样自裁，我以为愚蠢是在寻找家人的过程中一个家人也留不住而现在却在和曾经的兄弟一起否定那样的感情——”  
“闭嘴！”  
声音在瓷砖墙上回荡。亚瑟看着弗朗西斯，他浑身都因为弗朗西斯的话颤抖了起来，他的脸涨得通红，他太气愤了以至于你很难注意到他的黑眼圈。他强硬打断了弗朗西斯的话，弗朗西斯脸上毫无波澜地看着他。  
“你在和我讨论愚蠢，英格兰，而我和你已经讨论了一千年这个话题。”  
他那么平静，手放在亚瑟的肩上，好像还要安慰亚瑟。可他的眼睛里的波澜几乎要淹没整个盥洗室。他又说了一遍：  
“这是个会议，亚瑟，你不应该对着和你抱不同意见的人发火。”  
他的话好像让亚瑟清醒了些。英格兰舔了舔嘴唇，试图把嘴边的火气咽下去。最后他抬眼看着弗朗西斯。  
“我失礼了，法兰西。”他说，“我当然尊重你的选择。但是安东尼奥是注定会出局的。”  
“如果他出局了，我只能说，我对这个世界还是多少有些失望的。”他说得很平静，“或许我们应该回去了，结果大概要出来了。”  
“你说得对。”亚瑟说。他的心脏因为刚才一瞬间的爆发跳的很快。弗朗西斯转过身走在他前面，他们要穿过一条昏暗的走廊才能回到会议室。  
这一路他们没有说什么话，亚瑟跟在弗朗西斯后头，快要走到会议室门口的时候，弗朗西斯突然停了下来。他说：  
“你真的觉得这一切都只是不正常吗，亚瑟？”  
亚瑟说：“如果是正常的，我们存在又是为什么？”  
他前头的法国人笑了一下，肩膀一颤，突然会议室里传来一个声音：“现在宣布关于否定安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多西班牙国意识体身份提案结果。”  
他们两个都定在会议室外头。会议室里一片沉寂。  
“27弃权。60反对。103赞成。”  
“组委会宣布：安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多即日失去联合国对其西班牙国意识体身份承认。”  
会议室里突然爆发出掌声和嘘声。弗朗西斯站在亚瑟前面，他突然回过头，他快步走向亚瑟。他抓着亚瑟的肩膀。他几乎没有给亚瑟反应的时间，他的嘴唇冲撞了上来，那个吻毫无章法，充满了报复，那个吻几乎要把亚瑟的五脏六肺都烧了——弗朗西斯的手钳得太紧，几乎要把亚瑟的胳膊掐断。他报复性地把他所有的愤怒都发泄在亚瑟的身上，报复性地把他这几个月所有的压抑所有的思考都杂碎在了会议室外的地板上。他根本没有在乎是否有人从会议室里走出来，是否有人看到他们，因为亚瑟的手在挣扎中放弃了，在回应他的不正常，在回应他的反抗，在回应他的宣誓——  
他们分开的时候许多人都看见他们了，但是好像一切雾蒙蒙的，看不清有谁。  
弗朗西斯愤怒地抬起手，人群里费里西安诺在哭。  
“这是我的不正常。”他说。  
“这是安东尼奥和罗维诺的不正常。”他说。  
“这是不正常的开始。”他说。  
“敬属于安东尼奥·卡里埃多的自由！”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 周中的时候和@径向模糊 聊天，她提到关于爱情觉醒是一种属于国家对于国家命运的反抗，很想写这个命题，就想了几天，其实之前猎鸟也好，木马也好，有点写这个东西的意识，但是没有真正单独拿出来写过。小径真真是dover学博士，真的是每次和她说话都会产生一些新的想法。今天早上突然有了这个提案投票的想法，所以就紧赶慢赶写出来了！一天一万其实只要有灵感也还是能做到的嘛！
> 
> 最近啊更新确实比较少，之前我也解释过了，之后也不会频率很高，还是希望每一篇都能让大家觉得我还没江郎才尽吧！虽然之前也不才。希望这一篇你们能喜欢。


End file.
